Star Wars Rebels: Ezra sings oneshot
by Penny-Polendina
Summary: Ezra can't sleep one night so he goes outside and sits on top of the roof and sings ( sorry bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night on the ghost and everyone was asleep except Ezra, He just could not go to sleep so he got up and walked out of the room making sure no one woke and went outside, He child on top of ghost he closed his eyes and opened his mouth

"I painted your room at  
Midnight, so I'd know  
Yesterday was over  
I put all your books on the top shelf,  
Even the one with the four leaf clover  
Man, I'm getting older  
I took all your pictures off the wall  
and wrapped them in a news paper blanket  
I haven't slept in what seems like a century,  
and now I can barely breathe"

_[Chorus]_  
"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late"

"Your words still serenade me,  
Your lullabies won't let me sleep  
I've never heard such a haunting melody.  
Oh, it's killing me  
You know I can barely breathe"

_[Chorus]_  
"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late"

"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away -

Like a crow chasing the Butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

Just a little too late"

A lone tear slipped his eye. with out him noticing kanan had seen the hole thing.

**I Know this suck but it was the best i could come up with leave a comment and like are idk? **


	2. Ezra Sings, Hera Crys

Ezra get up and sneak up off the ghost thankful that the ramp was open, ezra had mad it to his tower he walk over to a picture of him and his parents and started a song he made when he was 6.

"Theres a point where it tips

Theres a point where it breaks  
Theres a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore

Theres a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
Theres a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore

We can't just wait with lives at stake  
Until they think we're ready  
Our enemies are gathering  
The storm is growing deadly

Now its time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew

Theres a day when we'll fight  
And we're not gonna fall  
Theres a day when we'll stand  
And a day when we won't crawl  
Anymore

There's a moment in time  
And there's no going back  
When we're pushed too hard  
And we won't hold our attack  
Anymore

We can't just cling to childish things  
As evil just grows closer  
Humanity's in jeopardy  
This fight is far from over

Now its time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
With a doubt in our minds  
Why we chose this life  
And at times we can't help wondering...

Were we born to fight and die?  
Sacrificed for one huge lie?  
Are we heroes keeping peace?  
Or are we weapons?  
Pointed at the enemy  
So someone else can claim a victory?

Now its time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew"

ezra finialy let a tear fall down his cheek as ezra was about to turn about he realize that he could not move, he Realized that hera was hugging him.

Hera turn ezra around, she had tears in her eyes she pulled ezra into a hug again and let each other cry.

**Hey Guys thanks for all you're serport um this song was "Time to say good bye from RWBY" the other song from the first chapter is " Crow Chasing A Bueterfly"**

:3 any way bye


	3. a song, and a kiss

**Bit of a yoai with kanan not sex just a kiss i guess but a little warning **

Kanan Sat down thinking to himself about the other night when he seen ezra singing, the song he sand had so many emotions in it, most of the emotions wear sad.

So the next night Kanan wait for ezra to go out side, when ezra thought everyone was asleep he got up and walk to his tower and when he got there he sat near the railing and opened his mouth and sang

**"Catch Me When I Fall"**

"Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That when the lights are off something's killing me

I know it seems like people care  
Cause they're always around me  
But when the day is done and everybody runs

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

When the show is over  
And it's empty everywhere  
It's hard to face going back alone  
So I walk around the city  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

It may seem I have everything  
But everything means nothing  
When the ride that you've been on  
That you're coming off  
Leaves you feeling lost

Is anybody out there  
Does anyobdy see  
That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me

Who will be the one to save me from myself?  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?"

as ezra finish the song he let more then one tear fall from his eye, he felt a hand brush the tears away but when he was about to open his eyes a hand covered them and he felt something on his lips he didn't know what they wear until he reached up and pull the hand away, he could not belive it it was kanan, as kanan pull away and opened his eyes he could not help but laugh a little Ezras face was bright red kanan thought it was kinda cute.

**Say a Thanks to Fariy cheer girl who reguested a kananxezra chapter **

**thank you all for your surport if you have any songs you want me to do PM me and i can see what i can do :)**


End file.
